Maximum Ride & Avatar:The Last Airbender Crossover
by Moon-Lit-Wings
Summary: THIS STORY IS ON PERMANENT HIATUS OF DEATH UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE - I've let it rot for two years, so this is probably no surprise. When the Flock goes to Antartica, they meet Aang and the others. Will they become friends or enemies? Just how on Earth did they get there? And who's falling for who? Rated T for language and violence
1. We Head to the Bottom of Everywhere

**I really don't know how this is going to turn out, but please bare with me! This is basically the first story I actually plan on following through with. When I heard the Flock from was going down to Antartica, I got and idea. What if the avatar characters were visting the south pole? I'm mostly going to use Max's POVs, but I'll use others too. Please review, good or bad. I'm just saying that the Flock all have the powers they get in fourth book already. As for the Avatar group, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Zuko are together. And of course Appa and Momo. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Avatar: The Last Air Bender**

**Claimer: I do own any plots or characters I make.**

**Fuzz Pwns**

**Chapter 1: We Head to the Bottom of Everywhere**

**Max's POV: **

"Head down towards that clearing guys. We'll camp there for tonight." I said, sleep on the verge of taking me over entirely. In a sloppy formation, my flock dipped down gratefully to the ground. We had been flying for six hours straight, a record on its own. Not only that, but we had some complications on the way. We all learned not to fly in tight formation with Gazzy after he's eaten seven bowls of beans my mom had given us while we were at her house, an especially bad idea with his, err, 'upgraded' digestive prblem. Nudge was constintley opening and shutting our backpacks, which just had to have metal zippers, with her newly found magnetism, causing a certain person (me) to use their superspeed to grab our stuff while holding a dog. Another lesson, throw someone the dog before going straight down at 260 miles per hour unless you want drool all over your face, clothes, hair, or whatever else you have with you. Iggy was still totally obsessed with informing us with what color every object he could get his hands on. Here's the highlight, and low"sight" of my day: Iggy tried to feel Fang's backpack, but Fang sped up at the last second... and got pantsed by Ig. The look on Fang's face was hillarious! Then Iggy expertly informed us that what color Fang's underwear was. Yes, it was a very long, not to mention completly gross, flight.

As soon as we hit the ground, Fang walked off into the trees, his face a pink color. I knew he was still in shock from Iggy's 'suprise'. Fang's new and only power wasn't helping him against Iggy. It's no good having invisibility if your target is blind. Then again, Fang could beat us all in sparring unless we cheat, but Iggy generally cheats, so there you go.

"DARK GREY IS A PRETTY COLOR FANG!" Gazzy yelled out mockingly while Iggy snickered behind him. I heard Fang groan, and keep walking. I rolled my eyes. I had a feeling Iggy wouldn't be happy when he woke up for his watch after Fang's.

Angel was already curled up on the ground using her arms as a pillow. We all stacked fists, except for Fang, who was still off moping... and plotting revenge.

I watched as Angel's eyes fluttered closed. "I definately didn't need to see that" Total grumbled as he curled up next to Angel and started snoring. Iggy started a fire, then fell over with a thud and went to sleep instantly. Nudge was using her backpack as a pillow and drool was coming out of the corner of her mouth. I would tease her later. Gazzy crawled heavily over to Iggy and pulled off his jacket "Hey..." Iggy weakly protested, then fell back asleep. Gazzy pulled Iggy's jacket over him like a blanket and closed his eyes. After he fell asleep I pulled four packs of matches out of the jacket's pockets. I rolled my eyes an stuffed them in Iggy's backpack. It wouldn't help our cause if Gazzy rolled around in his sleep and ignighted himself.

I pulled my hoodie tighter around me, and stared into the flames.

When I heard Fang coming up behind me, I pretended to be studying a clump of dirt next to me on the ground. Things were still weird between us after the cave inccident.

Fang sat down next to me. I noticed he had pulled the drawstring out of his hood and made it into a belt. I smirked. "What?" he asked. "Nice belt" I replied, it was all I could think of to say. Fang glared at Iggy for a second, then watched the fire. I inwardly smacked myself. I had desperately missed Fang while we were seperated, and now, a few days later, I couldn't think of anything to say to him. _'I might as well get this over with, while the other kids can't say anything.' _I thought. I moved closer to Fang and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm glad your back" I whispered, looking up at him.

Fang turned his head, his deep brown eyes warming me more than the fire. "That makes two of us." he whispered back, his warm breath on my forehead. We both smiled. Fang put his arm around me, and against my common sense and usual instincts, I let him. I inwardly smacked myself...again. What was I doing? I don't like Fang like this! But despite my minds protesests, my body wouldn't listen to me.

Fang started rubbing my back slowly. Thoughts of Deja Vu were swirling in my head. "Max, why don't we go somewhere away from everywhere else, somewhere close to uninhabited. Like a desert island or something." He said slowly and quietly. I lept to my feet, shoving his arm off me. "Your doing it again!" I nearly screamed at him. He opened his mouth to protest, but I didn't let him. "I can't believe you Fang! in the cave you tried to change my concentration on the mission by kissing me! No way am I listening to you this time!" I stormed off to below a large tree and tried to sleep, forcing Fang to take both of our watches.

**The Next Day**

I woke up in morning almost feeling guilty about fighting with Fang the night before. Almost. I dug through my pack and ate a gronola bar. I tossed one to Iggy, who was awake because he had the last watch, and then I cheerfully woke up my sleeping Flock members. Except for and Fang. I kicked Fang in the side. "Wake up lazy ass." I said coldly to him. I handed each of the Flock a gronola bar, except for Fang. I smacked Fang in the face with his.

I had walked off looking for nearby water, and when I got back Fang had me even more pissed than I was before. All of the younger kids came bouncing around me smiling and laughing and cheering about how I had "agreed" with Fang to take the Flock to a deserted island.

"Which are we going to?"

"When are we going?"

"Thank you so much Max!"

"This is going to be so fun!"

I glared at Fang, and he smirked. I mouthed Fang what I was thinking of him right now, which wasn't something that should be thought in front of mind reading six year olds. Lets just say it included a LOT of swears. I looked at how excited the younger kids were, and I knew Fang had hit my weakness. I couldn't crush the kids now that Fang had told them his idea. I was actually about to, but then I got a wonderful idea. "We'll leave once we break camp, I know EXACTLY which island to go to." I said with a huge smile on my face. Fang's face no longer held a smirk, in fact he looked scared. He should be. I paid attention for the right five seconds in school. I knew a GREAT island we could go to.

**Nine Days Later**

"Finally! We're flying over water! Water makes me thirsty. And when I'm thirsty I-hey look at that! That's so cool that fish reminds me of-hey!" Nudge said, he mouth covered by Fang. He had figured it out. So had Iggy. Angel knows also. Iggy told Gazzy. The only who didn't know yet was Nudge. Then the look on her face told me Angel had let her in on it just now. "Hey! No fair" Nudge protested.

**Three Hours Later**

"Thank Fang for our lovely vaccation spot guys!" I said cheerfully as we landed in the vast snow. "Great veiw! Wow!" Iggy said. I guess he like all one color, he could sort of see. The cold was driving me nuts, but I couldn't let it show. I knew I was annoying the shit out of Fang. And that's all I ask for. I looked over at him, his black attire stood out against the snow, he was grimancing, and muttering curses. I laughed.

**Okay, end of chapter one. Please review so I can make this better! I won't not post the story if no one reviews, but still.**


	2. We Get Pwned by Nature

**Okay, here it is, chapter two! Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I'm sorry it took awhile, writers block and no computer do that. More Max and Fang fighting, but Max might forgive him soon...mabye. Please review!**

**Fuzz Pwns**

**Chapter Two: We Get Pwned by Nature**

**Max POV:**

I smacked Nudge witha snowball as I dodged one from Gazzy. Yes, we were wearing jeans and windbreaks and having a snowball fight in Antartica. Pure genius, right? Hey, we never went to school, remember? Fang was running around in circles like an idiot, hitting at his back and chest. I started laughing hysterically. Total was in Fang's shirt, trying to get warm. Before that he was in Iggys, but then he got nailed with a snowball from Nudge, and leaped out screaming out how uncivilized we are or something like that. We were all SO offended by that of course. (Can you detect the sarcasm?)

After about ten more minutes of that, the complaints started piling in.

"Max, I'm cold."

"I'm wet."

"I'm tired."

"MAX!"

Then it hit me: We were in the middle of nowhere, with nothing. I made a famous executive decision. I turned to Fang. "I blame you." I said in all in one breathe. He raised one eyebrow, not sure what I meant. "I. Blame. You." I said slowly, writing out the words in the air with my finger. Probably spelling them wrong of course, but still. "You chose to come here." Fang said coolly. "You made me!" I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. Okay, he had a point. But no one but Angel knew I knew that, so I'm just going to be stubbron Max for right now. "Did not. What happened to you making your own decisions?" He said, anger building up behind his stoic face. I didn't need angel's powers to know I was getting somewhere.

"Well you!" I started. Iggy cut me off with an urgent "Max!". I whipped around to face him. He pointed over a large white hilll. "There's people over there." I nodded. I silenced the Flock and gave the signal to get ready. I met Angel's large innocent eyes and nodded. She understood. She looked blankly towards the hill, then concentrated.

_Iggy's right Max. _Angel's voice said in my head. I signaled the Flock to move foward. When we reached the top of the hill, I had a bit of hope. There were four kids, well, teenagers is more like it. We had numbers, good if they were with ITEX. Two girls, two boys.

The smallest was a girl with black hair pulled into a bun and was pulling a thick blue coat around her tightly, she was shivering. Her eyes were familiar, then I realized she was blind. Her eyes must have reminded me of Iggy's. The other girl had long brown hair in a braid, with these stupid looking loop things in front. She also had a blue coat, and she was talking with the oldest boy. The oldest out of all of them, this boy had a huge scar over his eye. His shaggy black hair and stoic expression reminded me creepily of Fang. He didn't have a coat and was probably freezing his ass off. He wasn't shivering at all though, he had a bright fire... in his hands? I must have been seeing things. Anyway, the last boy had a ponytail of brown hair. He had the exact same eyes and skintone as the girl with the messed up hair loopies. I figured they might be related. This boy had a sword next to him in the snow, and was wiping a boomerang looking knife with a cloth. He didn't have a coat, but wasn't freezing as much as he should have been. He had light blue tunicish robe looking things. They looked old fashioned somehow, it was just something about them.

I focused on what they were saying.

"I can't see anything! I hate this! Why did you have to drag us down here Sugar Queen?!"

"Because, me and Sokka haven't seen our family in over a year!"

"Neither have I, and I'm not complaining!"

"Don't even start that Toph! Yuo know what i said about that last time!"

"Hey, stop. But you can hear Toph. Are they still over there?"

"Yeah. Closer. I would do something about now Snoozles, we don't need Twinkle Toes to take them!"

"Mabye your right."

"Of course I'm right, don't you know that by now Snoozles?"

"I got this, you are acting so immature Toph."

"You wouldn't know anything about acting immmature Sugar Queen!"

"But we are surrounded in her element Toph."

"Whatever Meat-head."

My eyes widenned. "Over the hill, attack on three." I breathed out. My Flock nodded in unision. in case you don't remember, on three means on one.

"There goes our sneak attack." I heard.

"One." I said, and we sprang over the hill

I started running towards them, they were all on their feet except for the small girl, who was clinging to the younger boy's tunic.

The older girl preforemed movements with her arms and hands, and then spikes of ice came out of the ground in front of me. I yelped and rolled to the side. What the heck was that?! Iggy threw what looked like a bundle of match books, lit of course, with great aim onto the younger boy. With a wave of the older boy's hand, the fire was gone. A pile of ash fell to the ground. What?! This was getting scary. The snow under our feet turned into water and we imeadiately went waist deep, then it started to freeze. I became a waist down Max-popcicle along with Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy. Angel and Fang and managed to get out and were circling overhead.

The boomerang knife thing was thrown up at Fang, whoe easily dodged, and then grabbed it out of the air. He threw it with all his might at the older girl, she pulled ice from the ground and made a sheild. Angel's forehead wrinkled in concentration. The ice enclosing us turned into water, and we all scrambled out. It froze back, but we were safely in the air by then. Then flames shot out at us from the fists of the oldest. We dodged narrowly. I was freaking out. We hovered for three seconds, listening to Angel brodcast my thoughts. "GO!" I shouted. I used my speed to loop down and around then while they tried to hit me. THen Fang dropped in and tackled the smaller boy to the ground. He nearly beat the life out of him in the three seconds he had him down. "Get off him!" I heard, then Fang was thrown off by two arms of water. Then he was enclosed in a sphere of ice. The older girl rushed over to the nearly dead boy and made the water circle around quickly. Then she lowered the water to him, and he was completly fine. "No freaking way." Was all i could say before being blasted into Iggy. We tumbled to the ground. The younger kids were flying in random directions. Then a blast of air knocked them to the ground. "What's going on?" a new voice said.

I glanced up from the snow bank I had been thrown into. A completely bald boy with a blue arrow tattoo was standing with a long wooden staff, wearing three layers of yellow and orange robes, with fire in his hands. I had seen plenty of weird things for a lifetime today, even after living at the school, but what was behind the boy took the prize. A huge furry thing with six legs and a huge flat tail. With horns and a brown arrow on his head to match, this thing looked like a fluffball from hell. But it wasn't evil looking, just big.

"They were going to attack us, so we were defending ourselfs. They were trying to kill innocent little kids, like me." Angel said standing up from the snow with her best bambi eyes in the sweetest voice. She could have convinced a judge that a guy was totally innocent when he video taped himslef killing someone with that face, even with out the mind control powers. "Aang, don't listen to her! She's playing you!" The smaller girl said.

Angel's eyes grew wide. "MAX! IT'S FANG! HE NEEDS AIR!" she screamed, running over to Fang and slamming against the ice. Sure enough, what I could make out of Fang was a shade of purple I had never seen. He was throwing his weight against the ice, but nothing happened"LET HIM OUT BEFORE I SLAUGHTER YOU!" I demanded of the girl, reaching Angel's side in a heart beat. In half a second the whole Flock was slamming against the ice, but it didn't budge. I turned and said through gritted teeth "Let him out!" "Why should I?" was the response.

I broke her nose.

**Okay, I hope you liked it! It wasn't very good, but it will get better. Don't worry, I wont kill Fang.**


	3. Red Snow

**Here it is, chapter three! I am SO SORRY! I can't believe I didn't write and upload this sooner! Once again, thank you all SO much for the reviews! If I don't reply to it, it doesn't mean I don't read and enjoy it! Anyway, I hope to get them on not killing each other terms on this chapter or the next. But I might not ; )**

**Chapter 3: Red Snow  
**

**Max's POV**

I snapped back my fist as she thudded against the ground, she fell so fast I almost missed it. Blood covered where her nose was, and where her nose should have been was a mangled, crushed, lump. Blood ran down her face and mixed with her tears. I smirked and wiped her blood off my fist onto my jeans. She was sickly choking and coughing. All three boys rushed to her side, leaving the blind girl to cling to the giant furry thing. "Hello? What's going on? I heard a crunch, someone tell me what happened?!" She said, a wide eyed and frightened look on her face, but an annoyed edge in her voice.

"Let him out before I break the rest of you." I said in a low voice, venom dripping off my words. That's usually a signal that I mean buisness. The snow under her had spots of dark red. The bald boy stood and did movements with his arms, then he went back to the girl whose face I had just busted. The ice melted away and Fang stumbled, taking deep breaths. Angel and Nudge moved to hug him, but I stopped them. "Give him some space guys." I said, running to Fang myself. Fang fell to the ground, still breathing heavily. "You alright?" I asked cautiosly. He nodded. "I broke her nose for you" I said. Fang smirked, lighting up the immeadiate area.

Fang groaned as he rolled into a siting position, then stood up. Angel and Nudge took that opportunity to jump on Fang and hug him. I let out a small laugh at the look on Fang's face, I couldn't help it. A stoic 14 year old getting jumped by a 6 year old and an 11 year old is pretty funny. Gazzy laughed, explained it to Iggy, and then Iggy laughed. At least we were looking on the bright side.

I got the attention of my Flock. "On three." was all I said, and was all I needed to say. "One." I whispered, and my Flock chrged foward.

We caught them by suprise, a huge advantage. Gazzy and Nudge both attacked the guy with the sword, he was the only one I hadn't seen moveing water or fire, so I figured he would be safest for the younger kids to attack. Not that I doubted them. Fang and Iggy both attacked the guy with the messed up face. Angel got up in the air and kept a careful eye on everyone, ready to reinforce whoever needed it. I darted to the blind girl, pinned her arms behind her back, and flew straight up. The big furry thing snarled and tried to bite me, but I barelty avoided it. "Hey! Let me GO!" the girl said struggling. I tightened my grip and she stopped trying. "SOKKA!" she yelled out. I met Angel's eyes and nodded. She went to help Gazzy and Nudge with the ponytail guy.

He swung his sword at Gazzy, but Nudge pulled it to her with her magnetism. **(I don't know if his sword was magnetic or not, but let's just say it is) **His eyes locked on the girl I was holding in a masterlock 20 feet in the air. "TOPH!" He yelled then, tried to run towards her, but Gazzy tripped him and then Nudge pinned his arms behind his back. He howled in pain as Gazzy grabbed his foot and gave it a sharp twist. Broken ankle sums that up. Angel kicked him in the side, and I heard a nasty crack. He yelled out again, and the girl I was holding was desperatly kicking me.

Fang and Iggy were having less luck with the fire guy. They both had smoldering holes in their clothes, and Fang had many small burns on his hands. I winced as Iggy got his hand roasted. I flew to right above the boys' fight and dropped the girl, she screamed and the guy stopped using the fire. No one attempted to catch her, so she fell into the snow with a poofing noise. Fang met my eyes and understood. He pulled the girl out of the girl sized hole in the snow and held her in fornt of him. Then he started launched kicks and punches from behind her. He dodged many easily, but eventually one caught him in the stomach and he fell to the ground.

The bald boy was still kneeling by the girl who's face I'd broken. His eyes were wide and innocent looking, but that doesn't work on me. He looked up at the fights and his jaw set firmly. He pulled ice up around him and began to meditate. Then his eyes shot open, the ice flew off, and he started rising in the air. His eyes and arrow tattoo were glowing white, his hands were curled in front of him like he was holding something. My Flock ran over to me. The other kids scrambled over to the big furry thing and held it tightly, staring up at the bald, glowing kid hovering 6 feet above us. He raised his arms and five huge pillars of rock burst through the ice. "Alright Twinkle Toes! I can feel that!" The blind girl called out smiling. Then she did something that suprised me.

She moved her arms and feet in blocky motions and the rocks came to her. She stepped on them and smirked. "FINALLY! I can see! This is gonna get interesting!" she said. "TOPH!" The others in her group called out "GET BACK OVER HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET KILLED! HE CAN'T CONTROL HIMSELF!" Things like that usually make people go back , but this girl braced herself down on the rocks and started launching them at us.

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled and my Flock scattered into snowbanks. Meanwhile, the boy was still up there, and strong winds were forming, the ice was cracking, and fires were crackling in his hands. I ran out from the snow I'd jumped into, getting a grasp on what was going on. I pulled myself up onto a large rock that had come out of the ground. Very bad mistake on my part.

"There you are." The blind girl said. "You're about to learn that NO ONE messes with Toph Bei Fong!" She said, and pillars of rock closed me in a tight cage. _CRAP!_ I thought. The bars were crossed, no getting out. Just when I thought she was done, I realized how wrong i was. Rocks began coming at me from every direction. I looked out through the bars and saw the girl whos face I'd busted raise herself up on ice and grab the glowing boy. He stopped glowing, and then he went limp.

"HEY! Let me go Meathead! I'm not done with her yet!!" The blind girl protested. The rocks stopped, and I looked through the bars and saw the guy that had the sword, assisted by the guy with the scar, drag her off the rocks. I fell on my face when the rocks disappeared while I was leaning on them. "Ow." I mumbled as I stood up, wiping mud off my face. This was getting to the point of me wishing an ambush of Erasers would just come over here and fight us instead. That's how freaked out I was getting.

**Okay, I hate myself for not posting this sooner like I said. I'M SORRY!! Don't kill me for just cutting off this chapter. I couldn't figure out how to end it. I just wanted to get it posted. I'll try to be better now that I don't have school to keep me from posting.**


	4. Furry Stuff

**Here's Chapter 4! Thank you all for your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximuim Ride, James Patterson does. Believe me, if I did Book 4 wouldn't have been so short and would have actually continued the series's plot. I also don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Mike and Brian and Nickolodeon do.**

**Chapter 4: Furry Stuff**

**Max's POV**

I ran back to my Flock, who had started popping out of the snow. "Get up guys, come on!" I ordered, pulling Angel up by her small fingers. We all were quiet for a few moments as we all brushed snow off our selves. I winced whenevr my fingers ran over one of the many bruises that I had just recieved. Iggy broke the silence. "This sucks, even for us, I mean, this REALLY sucks." _Amen to that_.I thought.

"Yes, it sucks, but we've got them out numbered, we're stronger, we're faster, and we're, err, _fethearery."_ I said. "We're winning this fight. Don't wimp out one me, okay guys?" I stuck out my fist and smiled at my Flock. They stacked on one by one, then we eached tapped the backs. "Let's get 'em."

I tried to step back out of the tight circle we were in, but I couldn't. I looked down and ice was creeping up my legs. _This is new._ I thought. I jerked away from the ice, but it didn't budge. This is getting weirder. I did a quick survey of my Flock, Angel was now waist high in ice and was starting to panic. Nudge was screaming and kept nearly falling over. Gazzy and Iggy were in one clump together, and they were pulling out matches trying to thaw it out. Not really working. Fang had only one leg in the ice, and was right over his knee in it. He was hammering away at the ice, which kept creeping upward. After that observation I stared down the other group of kids.

The blind girl was tied to the furry thing. "NO WAY!! YOU UNTIE ME **RIGHT NOW**!!" She said as she thrashed around. She kept reaching for her upper arm, but between the big fluffy blue coat and the thing she was tied to, she was completely smothered. The guy with the sword was speaking in hushed voices with the scar faced guy. He seemed to be explaiming something. The other girl held baldy tightly with one arm, and with the other hand she was making small movements with her fingers in our direction.

Then I heard a grunt and a shattering noise. Fang was free of the ice that was imprisoning him. He pulled Angel out easily, and gave Nudge's ice a firm kick. It cracked and the shattered and she fell flailing onto her face. Fang bust out Iggy and Gazzy, and Gazzy got to the ground and tried to salvage the burnt out matches that would still light. I was proud of my Flock, but there was still one problem. "Fang, get your ass over here and get me out!" I said as the ice thickened. Fang bust me out and bruised my legs horribly at the same time.

"Everyone up in the air.Now!" I said sharply and my Flock shot into the air. We soared up into the air and I surveyed the ground below us.

"Max." Angel said to me, tears in her eyes. "What is it Angel?" I said looking into her blue eyes as she glided next to me. She sniffled, then replied. "I can't find Total." Oh no. She loved that mutt, why, I don't know, but she loved him. "Oh Angel, we'll find him. I promise you." She shook her head, tears flicking off her face. "I can't hear his thoughts Max. I c-c-can't--" she said as she burst into tears. I gently grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug. Her wings relaxed and she cried into my windbraker. I held my baby tight, stroking her hair and whispering encouragments to her.

I looked up at Fang, a look of grief on my face. His eyes darted around, searching the ground. "Hey-you-know-that-girl-was-like-healing-them-when-they-got-all-like-hurt-and-stuff-so-like-mabye-if-we-find-Total-then-mabye-she-can-heal-him-or-something." Nudge rambled out. Amazingly, It was actually a good idea, except for the fact that they kinda wanted to kill us! Angel sniffeld and looked up at me, her eyes shining and glossy with tears, the most innocent and bambi-eyed look on her face that i'd ever seen. She'd read my mind, and was begging me to agree. "We can try sweety. I promise, we'll try if we find him." I replied.

Her face lit and she flew out of my arms. I met Fang's eyes, and we understood each other. There was no way we were finding that dog in all this snow. And even if we did, there was _definately_ no way we were getting that girl to heal the mut. But I put on a brave face for Angel's sake.

We circle above the other groups heads, seaching for Total and listening in on them. I couldn't hear anything, the wind was at a highspeed, and they were quiet. then I saw something else flying. I was small, off-white, with big ears and furry. It was like a deformed bat. I watched it suspiciously. It flew in loops down to the ground and disappeared behind a snow bank. Then it came back up, struggling to lift something small and black... "TOTAL!" I said as I poured on the speed. I was there in seconds. The bat thing eyed me, but I swatted it away and grabbed Total.

His eyes were closed, and he was feebley breathing. He had icicles on his nose and his black fur was froted with white. I stuffed him in my jacket. I flew back to my Flock, and Angel had frost under her eyes where tears had been. I pulled him out of my jacket, and handed him to Angel, who hugged him tight. She put him with Celeste in her backpack, wrapped in her old fleece jacket that for some reason she wasn't wearing. I'll yell at her about that later.

"Max, you promised." was all Angel said. I inwardly groaned. i knew there was know way I was convincing Angel that Total would live through this with out help. I wasn't keen on the idea of going on our knees asking for help, that's not really my style.

But what other choice did we have?

**Sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to get this up. Hopefully the updates will come sooner. Please review!!**


	5. We Do Things Mentally

**AHH! I'm SOO sorry I haven't updated! I just haven't had a chance to type the whole chapter out. But anyway, here it is now so, enjoy! I finally did a chapter in someone else's POV besides Max's, well, part of a chapter anyway.**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, if I did the fourth book wouldn't have ended up the way it did. **

**Disclaimer: Mike and Bryan and the Evil Overlords of Viacom own Avatar: The Last Airbender, if I did people would have actually died in the last episodes.**

**Claimer: I own this story, and all that I didn't disclaim.**

**Chapter 5: We Do Things Mentally**

**Sokka POV**

"Who are they?" I asked Zuko, who I had pulled aside to stratigize with. The six kids were unnaturally, fast strong, and on top of that, they had _wings._ I couldn't figure it out. Nothing added up.

"I was thinking _what_ are they." Zuko responded dryly. "Do you think they could be Fire Nation? The tall one threw fire."

"No, I don't think so. When you put out the flame, some burnt paper fell to the ground. Did you see their reactions when the saw all of you bend? They were suprised. If they were Fire nation they wouldn't have been so shaken by the bending." I said.

"Also, look at their clothes. Their all wearing colors of different Nations. And the clothes, without the colors, I've never seen before. Plus the only Nation whose ever had the ability to fly is-"

"Airbenders. Right." Zuko finished. "So lets just assume they're after Aang. We attack with our full force and take them out."

"No." I said, the plan starting to form in my head. "We need a way to find out who they are, and what they want."

"Fine. So do you have a plan?" Zuko said.

"I'm working on it." I said while I was scheming.

"Well I suggest you hurry, I've lost sight of them." He said while sliding into a bending stance. The plan was coming together, but not fast enough.

**Max POV**

Angel had her frozen dog in her back pack, and now she expected us to go crawling on our hands and knees and beg the girl with the funky hair loops to heal it for us. Like I said, not really how I like to do buisness. I was thinking more of an attack and hold hostage until the mutt gets healed type thing, but Angel didn't want Total getting hurt, so now we were flying down to them, to ask them to heal the mutt. I was not in a good mood.

We landed and I put my hands up showing I don't mean harm. The rest of my Flock followed suit, and Angel scurried over next to me, holding her dog-cicle tightly. "What do you want." The pale guy said. He was in a weird fighting stance, and it most of my self control not to throw a snide remark at him. Nudge opened her mouth to ramble, but then thought twice about it and shut it.

I stepped foward confidently. "We're not going to fight you guys anymore. Truth is, we need help." I replied. There I said it. It hurt to admit we needed help, but I had no choice, which REALLY bugged me. He didn't lower his guard, and eyed us suspiciously. "Sokka." he said, then the guy with the sword came over next to him.

"Why should we help you?" He said with his sword raised. Angel stepped past me, despite my screaming mind protests.

"My dog Total is... I don't know. But he's not okay. That girl can heal people. If she could heal Total then we will leave you all alone and get out of here." She said, huge teary bambi eyes looking up at him. His expression softenend, but he was still suspicious. Angel's face concentrated, and I knew she was getting her way one way or another. "Is Aang okay?" he asked over his shoulder to loop-head, completely unaffected by Angel. She looked stunned. _'His mind is to strong, I can't do anything. But I know I can control the healing girl, mabye I can make her heal Total' _Angel said in my mind. _'No. Wait. Save that for when we need it.' _I replied in my head.

"I'm fine." The bald guy said as he walked up behind him. He glared at me and clenched his teeth. "Who are you. And what are you doing here." he asked. It was more like a demand than a question though.

"Relax Baldy." I said. "We're not enemies. We need help. We don't want to fight." They looked at each other, then eyed each of us suspiciously. He really should stop that. It's starting to bug me. And that's not a good idea right now. Nudge's mouth was trembling. She REALLY wanted to talk right now.

_'Angel, do it. Make that girl convince the others that we're not evil pyscho-paths.' _I thought._ "Ok Max!' _her angeilic voice said in my head. Speaking of voices in my head, I wonder where mine is. I'll worry about it later.

"Of course I'll heal your poor dog!" The girl in blue said rushing over to us. She started stroking Total's fur with her gloved hand. Angel beamed up at me. I smiled back. All of the other boys looked suprised. I don't blame them. Angel's powers are freaky.

"Katara, your kidding me!" the sword guy said as he covered his face with his hand. the bald guy looked really suprised. The Fang-ish guy looked at the ground. The girl they tied too the big, flying...thing was still thrashing around and wondering why Katara was being so stupid. So Katara was her name. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Nudge blurted out and hugged Katara. "HowdoyoumakeyourhairstaylikethatitssoprettyandyourcoatissofluffylookingIbetit'srealsoftright?OOH!youmustbesowarnrightImeanifyourdownherealotIwouldunderstandwhyOHMYGOSHdoyoulikemakesnowangelsallthetimethatwouldbesocoolheywhyisthatguybald?Imeanbeingouthereinthecold,wouldthatlikefreezeyourbrainorsomething?Iwouldnevershaveoffmyhair,evenifitisallfrizzyandhardtodealwithandstuffbecauseIlikeitandIthinkitwouldjustbeweirdtonothaveanyhairyouknow?" Nudge rambled. Katara just smiled at her, under Angel's control.

"You should come back with us to the tribe, you can get something to eat and some warm clothes. Then I'll try healing." Katara said. "That would be nice." Fang said. Katara stood up and blushed. The bald guy grimanced, and so did I.I don't know why that bothered me... but still! I shouldn't care... but for some reason I do. Well crap. At least the voice isn't here to rub my problems in my face.

"Come on!" Katara said, walking away smiling. Everyone in her group was protesting, but she ignored them. '_Good job Angel!' _ I thought. '_No problem Max. And I heard you think about Fang!' _she replied, giggling. I frowned, then started following Katara, my Flock close to me.

**Okay! There it is! I hope you liked it. Please Review! Next chapter I promise they will start to get along better. But they'll still argue plenty :D**

**PS: Was anyone else disappointed in the Avatar season finale? I was! WAHH! No deaths, no Tokka, or even much of Toph for that matter, and it was just so split up, you know? I thought it would be more of a united battle. And you don't watch Avatar then I'm sorry I've waisted about 30 seconds of your life.**


	6. Author's Note: I'm Sorry!

**That's right! I'm not dead, I still exist!!!**

**Ok, about me and writing this story... I promise it's gonna happen, it is happening as I type this to you, the people who haven't quit on me yet! (I thank you for that) It's gonna go slow, but it will come together VERY soon. I've had serious Writer's Block and a full schedule! **

**I've read your comments and taken to heart what some people are looking for as I toy with he relationship section. I will be having a LOT of fun with that, so don't hate me when I pair two people up for fun ;) but I promise it will all set itself straight in the end. And for anyone whos newer to reading this, I want to remind you that Angel is NOT a pyschopath yet, the war in the Avatar world is NOT over, Suki has NOT returned (and she won't be making an appearence in this stpry, believe me), and Max and Fang haven't had anything happen between them yet. This is pre-book four, I just gave them the powers. **

**Anyways, thank you so much for bearing with me and all of your comments, favorites, and story alert addings.**


	7. People Actually LIVE Down Here?

**Oops... I took a long time again! Sorry!**

**I thank each and everyone of you who reviews and favorites! You all rock! Here's a virtual cupcake!**

**Disclaimers:**

**Maximum Ride (c) James Patterson**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender (Which I refuse to accept is over!) (c) Mike and Bryan, and of course Viacom.**

**Antartica (c) Penguins**

**Claimers:**

**Plot and any other stuff that isn't owned by the awesome guys above this (c) ME!!!!!**

**Chapter 6: People Actually LIVE Down Here?**

**Max's POV**

My jaw dropped when we reached their tribe. Tons of blue tents and huts, and still plenty of snow. Their was so much blue it hurt my eyes, it was like these people's blue was goth people's black. Slightly obsessive? I think so. On the shore, there was a few ships, but not nice ocean cruisliners like you see on the comercials, these were the old wood and cloth boat type. I wonder if they had their own 'Titanic' moments down here.

Heads turned and stared at us as we passed through, and quite a few people were whispering to each other. I narrowed my eyes. Great, now we're standing out. Especially Iggy's pale ass. Everyone around us had a serious tan, and dark hair. Except for the old people, their hair was gray, but the don't count. Blue eyes of many shades followed us as we walked.

Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were looking around in amazment, eyes wide and innocent, 'oos' and 'awws' coming out of their mouths. Gazzy was whispering descriptions to Iggy, who nodded, and every now and then he raised his eyebrows. I slowed my pace, then walked step in step with Fang. "I'm paranoid. Very, very paranoid." I said so only he and mabye the rest of the Flock could hear. "Yeah, this place is creeping me out." he replied, his dark eyes scanning ahead past Katara, who was blissfully leading us through. Her group seemed pissed, and I'm not kidding.

The eldest of them, who still vaguely reminded me of Fang with the expression he had on his face, had his hands stuffed in his pockets and he was staring at the ground with a scowl as he walked. The other guy seemed deep in thought, but seemed just as paranoid about us as we were about everyone watching. The blind girl was holding his sleeve and looking very blind, but it was like she wasn't used to not being able to see, which really creeped me out. Baldy was sitting on the oversized mutant teddy bear, and was watching Katara closely, as well as eyeing my Flock every now and then.

So far, we were fast friends. (Can you detect the sarcasm?). "I don't understand what's with the blue. And I'm sure all the color is killing you." I whispered to Fang, a smile on my face. "Not as much as the cold. And it being partially my fault we're even down here." he replied, that zombie stoic look on his face. "You mean all your fault." I added smiling. He cocked an eyebrow. "And whos decision was it to come to the South Pole?" he said, an edge in his voice letting me know he was getting mad. "Well _you_ made me mad! It's _your_ fault! If _you_ had just plain asked, we could be somewhere in the Carribean getting a tan instead of down here getting frostburn. So it's _your_ fault." I replied, putting emphasis on it being _his_ fault. He opened his mouth to reply, this turning into one of our arguments, when Katara said "In here everyone!" In a blissful and bubbly voice.

Then stutter-stepped back, a pained look on her face. She blinked rapidly and held her forehead. She concentrated and saw all of us going inside. She opened her mouth but Angel cut her off. "Thank you for letting us stay here and for healing my dog!" Angel said, her voice layered with her freaky powers. Katara zoned out for a moment, then she smiled brightly and nodded. "It's no problem! And you are so CUTE!" she said as she crouched down and tapped Angel's nose. Angel giggled. I frowned. She was over doing it a bit.

As Iggy walked in, he bumped into the small, blind girl "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" they both barked at the same time as the girl turned around to glare at Iggy, both of them obviously annoyed. The girl scowled. "It's a little hard, seeing that I'm BLIND!" she retorted, pointing to her eyes, her face frustrated. Iggy opened his mouth to say something snide back, but then his expression changed. "You're blind?" he asked, a slightly puzzled but happy expression on his face. "Duh! Why else would my eyes look like this idiot!" she snapped, angrily gesturing to her eyes again and started to walk out of the tent. "How should I know what you look like?!" Iggy said, getting annoyed "I'm blind too!" with that, the girl smirked and stopped. "Very funny." she mumbled, turning to face Iggy. "I'm serious!" he said, a frown on his face. The girl thought for a moment. "Well it's not like you can prove it or anything." she muttered. Iggy opened his mouth to retort and the small girl was getting an even fiercer expression on her face. I decided I liked her, she's pretty tough. Then the boy whos sleeve she had been holding broke in. "Hey!" he said and the two blind kids fell silent. I snickered to myself, this was getting interesting. "You're both blind!" he said and pushed between them, going into the tent. "Thanks Sokka." the girl said, a small, devious smirk on her marble face. "You still feeling special Toph?" he said, a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Don't push me Snoozles!" she snarled.

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene that had unfolded before me. Angel squeezed closer to me, glowing with fake innocence. Toph stomped into the tent, finding her way back to Sokka's side with what she made look like no trouble at all. She sat heavily, her arms crossed over her chest. Iggy shoved his hands in his pockets and I mumbled "Duck" so he wouldn't knock down the tent thinking it was made human-avian hybrid friendly. He subtley bowed his head and hunched his shoulders as he went inside and sat as far from the blind girl as he could manage by ear. I pushed Gazzy and Nudge in the flapping tent door before they could stare in awe at anything else.

I let go of Angel's hand and put my arm around her scrawny frame as I ushered us both inside the tent, letting Angel crouch next to Nudge and Gazzy who were babbling to Iggy about how cool everything was. Or at least that's what was at a speed I could understand, Nudge's jaw was going as fast as she could muster, so I only caught every other phrase. I stood behind my Flock, with the exception of Fang since he decided to stand in the corner and be the solitary person he is. As all of _them_ came in I tried to recal who was the biggest threat, and my eyes fixed on the bald kid, who at least had enough common sense to leave the big fluffy thing outside.

"I'm Aang." he said, standing across from my Flock. "That's Zuko." he said next, gesturing to the eldest, who was acting nearly identical to Fang right now, which REALLY freaked me out. One Fang is enough, another would drive me mad. "That's Toph and Sokka." he said, pointing to them in turn. Toph stuck her tongue out at us, well, our general direction, and I glared back, then remembered she couldn't see it so I did what I do with Iggy, and sent her angry vibes. "And you've met Katara." he finished.

I realized that meant it was my turn. "I can't do introductions right now, we're in a hurry. Once Katara saves the annoying mutt then maybe we'll talk." I said seriously, taking Total from a reluctant Angel. Katara frowned, I guess she didn't like my tone. I get that a lot, since most mad scientists don't appreciate an expirment with a mostly sarcastic vocabulary. "Don't give me that look princess, you said you could save the dog." I said, my voice getting dangerously close to a snarl. I was SO close to breaking her face again, but I knew if I did things that way, MY way, then Angel would never forgive me when Total died. So I counted to ten in my head, my mental self round-house kicking Jeb off a cliff each new number. It's how I relieve stress and blow off anger. Call it unhealthy if you want, but you do things your way and I'll do them mine.

Katara's frown deepend but she swirled her hands around and water came and floated around them. She made it spin in her palms, faster and faster, and then she gently placed her hands on Total, who I outstretched to her. The water glowed white as it covered Total, it was eerie and I wondered if I'd done the right thing to be trusting of her. She slowly migrated her hands back and forth across him, and she finally receeded, letting the water fall to the ground with a splash. I opened my mouth to ask if it worked but an all too familiar sound answered my question. "Jeez, it's cold in here! Someone turn up the heat! And dry me off why don't you, I'm soaked to the bone!"

Total was fine. Oh joy.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**WOOT! Okay, I FINALLY finished this chapter! Writer's Block is GOOOONNNE :D**

**Please Comment, Favorite, and all that good stuff!**


	8. I Hate This

**Woo! I'm very happy with all my reviews :)**

**Thank you a bunch if you've ever reviewed, favorited, added, or even just read and enjoyed this story. I read every single review, even if I don't reply, and I would like to say thank you if for all of your compliments on my story, and I guess I'll answer a few questions:**

**They won't be in the South Pole FOREVER... hopefully, and they're each in their own world, if that makes sense. So Aang and the Gaang will see the Flock as anime (don't hate on me saying anime when I know that Avatar isn't technically and anime T_T) and the Flock will see them as realistic. Just go with it I suppose, I know its confusing :)**

**All of you asking about shipping... I can't answer your questions in good conscience because of spoilers. BUT I will go ahead and warn you that if you want it to be a surprise, stop reading this paragraph. I'm a Fax fan, so that'll be here, believe me. I don't go either way on Kataang or Zutara and I love Tokka BUT I think inter-show relationships would be fun to play with.... so yeah. I answered without answering there. I'm sneaky like that.**

**ANYWAYS enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: **

**I own nothing but the plot**

**Claimer: **

**I own the plot**

**Chapter 7: I Hate This**

**MAX POV:**

"Total!!!" Angel squealed as she grabbed Total and pulled him into a tight hug. Her face was practically glowing with joy as Total licked her face. Despite how I knew I had just doomed us to who knows how much longer of Total jabbering on about how cold it was, I couldn't help but smile, I loved seeing Angel so happy. Because his little sister was happy, Gazzy's face broke out into a huge grin, and Nudge started blabbering her thanks.

"OHEMGEETHANKYOUSOMUCH! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!" Nudge said in such a fast voice I wondered if it was a new record. Iggy calmly clamped a hand over her mouth, but she continued to talk on in a muffled voice.

"Nudge, bleeding ears." Iggy said and dropped his hand. Nudge smiled sheepishly and kept her mouth shut, but you could tell she wanted to talk, bad.

Katara smiled genuinely, and I saw Aang look at her in such a different way, a way I recognized from Dr. Martinez and Ella... I wondered immediately what was going through his mind. I was about to ask Angel, but she was preoccupied with Total.

"Okay, your dog is fine, now tell us who you are." Sokka said as he stood up behind Aang, a tone of authority in his voice. I hate that tone, only I'M allowed to use that tone, that was the leader's tone. I narrowed my eyes at him, he looked at least 15, but I was an inch or so taller, and I knew for a fact I was stronger.

I was already standing but I took a threatening step closer, my fists clenched. They were getting on my nerves REAL fast, and that wasn't helping my don't-do-it-my-way cause. I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it. Once again that little voice in my head was telling me it was a bad idea. Not the voice that gives me directions and makes me feel just that much weirder, the normal one.

I pursed my lips and tightened my fists, then looked Sokka in the eye, and not in a nice way. I wondered if I should tell the Flock's fake names, after all the names they had given were really weird, they probably gave me fake ones.

"I'm Max." I said without even thinking. I mentally smacked myself, this wasn't the first time I had blurted out my name without thinking about it first. At least I had managed to say it with an edge to my voice. "And don't tell me what to do."

He frowned when I said that, so I smirked. "That's Nudge." I said, slightly gesturing to the blabber-mouth as she fussed over Total. When she heard her name she looked up and smiled, then batted her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes, that was such a Nudge thing to do.

"Gazzy." I said next and Gazzy grinned huge and gave me a thumbs up. I frowned, what was with these kids? They were so happy when they shouldn't be, this was a time when they should be on their guard, paranoid, ready to do an up and away at a moments notice. Instead they were completely relaxed, completely trusting, and totally bliss. That's what I want for them, but now isn't the time.

"Iggy." I said, trying not to sound annoyed and gesturing to Iggy behind me, his eyebrows perked up but he was too frustrated from fighting with Toph to do anything clownish like normal.

"I'm Angel!" Angel piped in, innocent looking as ever. I looked down at her and raised my eyebrow. Okay Angel, just undermine my authority in the middle of a very serious moment. The way she just but right in there for a second... it reminded me of Fang, before we split up the Flock.

"And that's Fang, he's the reason we're down here." I said, turning to look at him standing almost totally still in the corner. He was tapping his foot, and I knew why, and it wasn't because he had ADD. He was tapping his foot so he wouldn't go invisible, either that or he was just plain trying to piss me off by annoying the life out of me. Now that I think about it... I'm not quite sure which one he was going for.

"Eh-em?" An annoying voice said, clearing their throat impatiently. I looked down to see Total looking up at me, expectingly and a bit annoyed.

I sighed. "And that's Total... the talking dog." I muttered, it sounding even crazier as I said it. Total held his head high, that little ego of his making him feel so... important.

"Yes I am! And I must say it's REALLY cold here! And all of you, so uncivilized! You would think you could warm me up before going on with your arguing! It's shameful really." he jabbered on. I rolled my eyes. Had I really just jeopardized the whole Flock's safety to save THAT?

"Total! Shut it!" I snapped. Total turned his head away from me, snout up in the air with a hmph!

**TOPH POV:**

I frowned as I listened, the annoyed girl that had carried me into the air talking like she ran the place, and Snoozles not even standing up for himself. She had said all of their names, but it wasn't like I could tell who she was talking about. I could tell only that, from where her voice came from, she was a little taller than Sokka, and she was in charge in her little freak-show. I remembered from when she had lifted me up into the air the picture I got from her, really skinny, but I could feel the muscles in her arms. She was _too_ strong, but I could take her. Maybe Sokka could explain the rest of them to me later...

"I guess what I really should have asked was, _what_ are you?" I heard Sokka say, and I grinned. There you go Snoozles, now you're asking the right questions. I reached my hand up my other sleeve, and clutched the space rock Sokka had given me. It was the only thing I could bend besides those rocks Twinkle Toes had pulled up earlier, and those were gone now. When I touched it I shifted my foot and changed its shape, and then I pulled my hand out, bendable in my hand.

It felt good to be able to touch something I could bend again, instead of all the stupid snow that made my feet numb and made me feel blinder than I already was walking on snow. The coat and shoes had helped the cold, even though the coat smelled like meat, since it was Sokka's. He told me he was used to the cold while I had my hand on his shoulder, I could feel and hear his heart beat and he wasn't lying, so I accepted the coat. I didn't need for him to be worrying about me anyway.

"What are _we?_ What are _you?_ Moving around water and making that fire come out of nowhere. And the rocks, the rocks just came up from a huge crack that you people made come out of nowhere!" Max said, I recognized her pissed off, snide, protective voice easily. I heard her take a steady step forward, towards Sokka, who slightly shifted back, he was always a talker, not really one to instigate a fight.

I wondered how fast her heart was beating, when she picked me up I thought it was going to explode it was beating so incredibly, and yet her face showed no sign of fear what-so-ever. That reminded me of Azula... stupid Azula and her ability to lie and think nothing of it... I hated her for that. And that didn't exactly make me like Max very much more. I closed my fist over the space rock, the earth forming to the shape of the inside of my fist and I squeezed it tighter and tighter until I had compacted it so tight I couldn't make it any denser.

"Don't act like you've never heard of a bender, the Fire Nation has been everywhere in the world terrorizing everybody for over a century, you've seen or at least heard of them for sure." Sokka replied, his voice unnaturally serious. That's when I stood up. I walked to Sokka's side and touched his arm, each step hurting as the numbness spread up my legs from my sensitive feet.

"I _haven't _heard of a bender, whatever that is. And who's the Fire Nation?! Just because we're a bunch of kids doesn't mean we're stupid enough to believe anything you tell us." Max replied, getting angrier. I turned my head to her from the sound of her voice, I could nearly reach out and touch her. I heard the slightest sound of footsteps across from me, one of Max's friends must have come up behind her.

"Guys, calm dow--" Aang started, trying to be the peace keeper, as always, but I cut him off.

"Don't tell me you trust these guys Twinkle Toes!" I said and Aang got quiet. I let go of Sokka's arm, then leaned foward and reached out, my hand touching Max's arm. I couldn't get any clearer view of what she looked like, her sleeve covered her skin and my hands weren't as keen as my feet, but I could feel her heart beat.

"What do you know about the Fire Nation?" I asked before she could shrug off my hand, focussing on her flying heart beat.

"Nothing!" she snapped, and pulled her arm away. I frowned. Her heart may have been beating faster than I thought possible, but it didn't change, which meant she wasn't lying.

"Sokka, she isn't lying." I said after I grabbed his arm again, feeling as his muscles tensed. He was getting more anxious about these strangers.

"Of course I'm not lying, you're the ones holding out on us!" Max responded, little calmer. Then I heard someone whisper very quietly, so quiet I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Or... you're not." she mumbled, a slightly defeated tone in her voice.

**Woo done with this chapter too :) that was faster than my last chapter... yay! And this one's really long too! Anyways, reviews and favorites will be greatly apprecaited! I love reading you people's comments!**


	9. So You're Saying What?

**What's this? Another chapter? Yes, yes it is. I know, I'm a terrible proscrastinator who keeps forgetting this story has people waiting to read it! It's been over a year, I believe. Jeez... Forgive me =(**

**I want to thank everyone so much who has favorited, reviewed, added to their watch, and has stuck with me on this story. In fact, just thank you for reading, it's awesome to think people are even reading this. So thank y'all =D**

**Anyways, in this chapter, I decided to write in Angel's point-of-view, because I've always been interested in how that little girl's mind works. She may seem out of character, but I tried to play a moderately innocent/moderately evil stage of her mind, and she changes so much she can be difficult to capture. Anyways, enough of me talking! Enjoy my lovely readers =D**

**(Dis)/Claimer: This is my plot, but I'm nowhere near amazing enough to have crafted these franchises**

**Chapter 8: So, You're Saying... What?**

**Angel POV:**

_None of them are lying, Max. If they are they aren't thinking about it, and I've never seen anyone lie without thinking about the truth_

I whispered this to Max, and I felt bad a little bit when I saw how frustrated she got. I told her she was wrong. Max likes being right. She really likes that. Her thoughts were annoyed, but she was confused now. She doesn't know what's going on. Neither does Fang, or Iggy. Nudge and Gazzy aren't even paying attention, Gazzy's hungry and Nudge is thinking about Katara's hair.

They aren't ever much help.

Max and Fang don't know, but _I know _what's going on, more than they do at least. I can see everyone's thoughts, and I know no one is lying right now. I know who the Fire Benders are, and they don't seem that scary, no more scary than Erasers or Flyboys, and they've kidnapped me before. I know where Sokka thinks we are, and what Aang thinks the world looks like. Someone has to be wrong, but everyone thinks they're right. It's kind of weird, but I understand. I understand more than Max does, which is why she should let me be in chrge while we're here.

But Max won't let me.

That's okay, she doesn't need to let me right now, soon she'll see how I'm the best leader. Then I'll be in charge, and I can save us, so we can fly and be free when everyone else blows up. Or, at least that's what I've been told.

They didn't think they were lying, either.

Everyone is confused, everyone thinks everyone else is lying. That's what's weird about people, they always think that someone else has to be wrong, not them. Or even no one, like right now, which is weird, but it's true. I should probably say something, but I don't think anyone will listen to me. I bet Max will, but all of these people in the fluffy blue coats won't. I hugged Total close, he was still shivering. He could use one of those fluffy coats, they look warm and soft.

"Max, I think we need to sit down and talk to them. You should hear there story, it's just as weird as ours." I said, looking up to Max with a simple expression on my face. She rasied an eyebrow at me, the way she does to people when she doesn't want to believe them, but then she looked at Sokka, and frowned.

"At this point, neither of us knows exactly what's going on, sitting down and talking about it may be the best way to get to the bottom of this," Sokka said, and Max nodded.

"You're right," she said, and even though she was compromising, she kept her voice strong and her will clear. Max is tough like that when she has to be.

I looked at Katara. Her head was the easiest to control, and the best to control. She was passive, mostly, and so far hadn't not listened to me. Listening to her think, it seemed like she could be tough, but she really just wanted everyone to be safe. That reminded me of Max, a little bit, being kind of a mom, except not. But I don't think Katara could kill anyone, or stay mad at anyone. That's why it was fun, if she found out, I think she would forgive me.

I focused, and I think I frowned a little, but pretty soon Katara had a big grin on her face and was rushing out of the tent, blabbering about getting everyone coats and blankets, and calling out for Zuko to make a fire over her shoulder. That might not be how she normally acts, but that was okay, they would just think she was acting weird, no one knew it had anything to do with me.

I looked to Max and smiled, and she smiled back at me, but I knew even though she was happy I got us things, she was still scared of me. I don't like Max being scared, but she would get over that soon, when she realized it made me a good leader, how I could get us things. Maybe that's why Max didn't like me controlling people, because she was scared of me taking over the Flock. Max shouldn't be scared, I'll be a good leader.

**Sokka POV:**

When Katara was satisfied with everyone being bundled in coats and blankets, we could finally get serious. I sat across from Max, with Aang on my right. Before I couuld say anything, he blurted out his idea.

"Are you from the Spirit World?" he asked expectantly, his wide, curious eyes trained on Max, a grin on his face. She scoffed at him in response, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think so, considering I don't know what the hell you're talking about," she said to him. His eyes dimmed, but were still curious. Everything weird that had happened to him could be explained by the Spirit World, I guess the little guy just expected this to be a routine freaky expirience.

"Why can you guys do these crazy things, with the fire, and the water? Are they expirimenting down here, too?" she asked, and I sighed.

"No, no experiments. Just born with the ability to bend an element," I said. They didn't even begin to understand anything about bending, which was really odd, considering the Fire Nation's prominence over the last century. It really meant that, somehow, they weren't from any land we know of. More importantly no land the Fire Nation knows of.

"Obviously, neither of us knows anything about the situation the other in coming from. Your clothes are fabrics I've never seen before, three of you with hair colors I've never known existed. I've never seen kids with wings, and I've never met anyone who has no idea what bending is, " I said. "And you, never hearing of bending, are clueless about the war the Fire Nation has been fighting against the other nations for the last 100 years. I'm willing to bet we think we are in two different places."

Max looked to her allies, and then back to me. "We're in Antartica," she said, and Aang tilited his head.

"What's an Antartica?" he asked, and that served as enough of a response to justify me not giving one.

Everyone seemed confused, even Toph was showing signs of thought, and Zuko held his normal face of deep-thought. "I know!" a small voice piped in, and I looked to Max, who was looking to Angel, who was looking up at us, consumed by the fur of the coat.

"You? Right, none of us know what's going on, it doesn't make any sense!" Toph snapped, a scowl on her face, and the little girl's face twisted to frustration.

"I _do _know what's going on. You should listen to me," she said, her eyes staring cold and hard at Toph, who huffed a chunk of hair from her face and proceeded to ignore her. Angel seemed... confused. But only for a moment, before she looked to Aang.

"You're trying to save the world too, I bet that's why we're here, to help each other!" she said, and Aang's eyes widened.

"Of course! I'm the Avatar, it's my duty to protect everyone," he said. "But, how'd you know that?" Angel only smiled.

"It's okay. Max is supposed to save the world too. But not from Fire Benders. Oh, but that's not what's going on. Well, not why we're here," Angel began. Max was looking to her, baffled, as was everyone in the tent. Even Toph was looking to her, thoughtful in her expression.

"It's because I have a new power," Angel said with a smile, looking to Max. Max grimaced.

"What do you mean, it's because you have a new power," Max said to her, her voice hard and uneasy, as if she didn't want to hear the answer to her own question. Angel smiled, the picture of innocence. Could someone so harmless really be the source of all this?

"Well..."

**Buahahaha, cliff hanger =)**

**Flame me for it, go ahead, just know the next chapter shall be up very quickly, so you won't have to wonder for long. I'd love to hear what BS you think I'll give that girl as a new power, so tell me, what you would give her to explain this madness?**

**Speaking of the next chapter... next chapter I plan on really getting through alot of time lapsing, I think. Just because it seems to be going painfully slow, and I'm itching to move on. So, if you feel the same way, it is fast approaching =D**


End file.
